clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penstubal
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Penstubal! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact Awesome335, Sdgsgfs, Penguin-Pal, ShrimpPin and Happy65. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Awesome335 (Talk) 20:44, March 14, 2012 Please Please do not make silly pages like Blank Page. Thanks! :) -'ShrimpPin' 11:42, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Shops? Are you from Shops Wiki? Because i LOVE your mall! Ph1n3a5and77 (talk) 04:19, July 18, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I'm Sillybudz Signature HI Penstubal, Please note that as it's not allowed to store signatures in the template namespace, i moved Template:PTSiggy to User:Penstubal/sig (feel free to rename it again and change "sig" to another subpage name). In order to sign, you need to type: You can add this code to the "Signature" section in (and check the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" box) for auto-adding it by signing in a page (~~~~). Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:32, July 19, 2013 (UTC) You're invited JWPengie | Talk | Blog 22:25, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Summer Party Sorry I'm not changing the time of the party to the 26th, It's a Monday. Most people go back to school in August (but i dont). If you made a party I would be glad to come, as long as it's on a weekend and sometime between 4am pst and 5pm pst. JWPengie | Talk | Blog 18:58, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:22, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Igloo Contest Voting Started at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Igloo_Contest and The voting will be over after 6 days (30th April!) You are invited to vote for The Best Igloo and may the best one win! All the Contestants (Your Friends) are waiting for your Votes! Please Vote! ' [[User:Cool Pixels|'Igloo Backyard;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''Puffle Food;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Puffle Party, ]] 15:35, April 24, 2014 (UTC)' Pixel Awards NEW Update Winner for the '''Best Graphics Designer' category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST DRAWER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 16:21, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards NEW Update Winner for the Best Drawer category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST CODER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 13:36, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Winner for the Best Coder category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE FUNNIEST USER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:08, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards New Updates Winner for the Funniest User category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE MOST HELPFUL PENGUIN. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 12:46, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Latest Update Winner for the Most Helpful Penguin category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST EDITOR. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:18, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Again Winner for the Best Editor category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST STORYMAKER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 13:03, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updated Now! Winner for the Best Storymaker category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST BLOGGER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:02, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Hey ! Its me Cool Pixels and today is the day, the day when Pixel Awards is Over and you have now received the Participating Award and Also Give me feedback about the awards as a comment in the Blog Post. And also Don't forget to Congratulate all the winners! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 10:54, June 5, 2014 (UTC) IPs Hi Pens, I've received a reply from wikia about those problematic IPs. It turns out that none of the registered users here share one of those IP addresses. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:17, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Catali2016's Football Day! [[User:Catali2016|'Catali2016']] [[User Talk:Catali2016|'Talk']] [[User blog:Catali2016|'Blog']] 16:54, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Problems with Sharkbate Hey, Penstubal. I saw the message you responded to on my talk page. To clear things up for you, Sharkbate was demoted for bullying, which is a valid reason. He referred to another user as an "idiot" and "garbage," which is not a "little fact," as you claim. It is entirely an opinion, as well as an offensive one, and should have never been said. Furthermore, if you take a look at the Accounts Policy, users are allowed to have one spare account (or bot), so it is fine for Callum Fawsitt to have his bot. Now, if you would like to compile a list of complaints with actual proof from the chat logs, you may do so here, and it will be reviewed. As for his age, being under the age of 13 is against Wikia's Terms of Use, not our wiki's. Wikia does not ask admins to police their terms of use. Therefore, if you have proof that he is underage, you may send it to Wikia here. Have a nice day, -- 21:35, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Messages Hello, Please remember to listen to people when they leave messages. I know sometimes it's difficult, but please just ignore anything that makes you angry/annoyed. Sorry for the inconvenience, --Roger6881 (talk) 12:17, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Offensive Talk Page Messages Hello, Penstubal. I've recently seen you displaying intimidating and offensive behavior towards another user on two talk pages (here and here). As a result, you've been blocked for 1 week per the Bullying Policy. Also, please respond to users in a calm and mature way from now on. Responding in a disrespectful manner towards other users only causes problems and will not be tolerated. Have a nice day, -- 21:19, July 23, 2014 (UTC) AQUA AND PENSTUBAL ARE YOU MARRIED TO AQUAMARINE12? THE FAIR ISHEREEVERYBODY,COME ALONGTOTHEFAIR! 19:09, May 25, 2015 (UTC) o TELL MIRON TO LEAVE ME AOLONE Jenna Darabond x (talk) 18:37, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. AngryBlue2828 (talk) 16:57, December 1, 2015 (UTC)please add me on club penguin in Avalache --AngryBlue2828 (talk) 16:57, December 1, 2015 (UTC)AB2828 Happy birthday Hey Penstubal, Belated Happy birthday! Dps04talk 14:09, August 25, 2017 (UTC) :It's sometimes hard to believe any of the users in this wiki even have birthdays XP Didn't realize it was yours, but happy birthday pens!! :D Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:24, August 25, 2017 (UTC)